


Аромат бурбона и сладость шоколада на языке

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Фанаты спросили Джеев, что будь они богами, что нужно было бы сделать, чтобы призвать их, Джеи смутились, а потом сказали что их можно было бы призвать при помощи конфет и бурбона».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аромат бурбона и сладость шоколада на языке

Дженсен, медленно толкая перед собой почти полную продуктовую тележку, ходил по супермаркету и, сверяясь со списком, методично складывал туда нужные ему продукты. Он решил запастись сразу на несколько дней, чтобы потом, придя с работы не ломать голову, что бы такое быстро приготовить на ужин.  
Каким-то образом его занесло в отдел со сладостями. Дженсен, нахмурившись, окинул взглядом стройные ряды разных лакомств, и уже хотел было пойти дальше, как заметил знакомые наборы шоколадных конфет. Дженсен усмехнулся и с мыслью «А почему бы и нет?» взял одну коробочку. В тележке уже лежала бутылка любимого бурбона.  
Сегодня он устроит себе маленький праздник. Хороший виски и любимые конфеты. Что может быть лучше после утомительного и выматывающего дня на работе? Правда, для кого-то такое сочетание может показаться достаточно странным, но не для Дженсена. Он с юности любил сочетание виски и горького шоколада.  
Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Дженсен сверился со списком и, убедившись, что все нужное уже лежало в тележке, не спеша пошел к кассе. Вечер показался не таким уж испорченным, каким раньше посчитал его Дженсен.  
Вот только девушка на кассе, пробивая виски и конфеты, как-то странно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Дженсен не придал этому значения и, поблагодарив ее, подхватил пакеты с продуктами и покинул супермаркет во внезапно подскочившем настроении.  
***  
Дженсен упал на диван и откинулся на спинку, закрыв глаза. Теплая вода в душе и распространяющийся жар от недавно разожженного камина привели его в чувство и он снова почувствовал себя человеком, а не выжатым лимоном. Правда, теперь появилась вероятность, что он скоро заснет, так и не пригубив виски.  
Спустя пару минут Дженсен открыл глаза и выпрямился, после чего хлопнул два раза в ладоши и свет в комнате погас. И только камин, огонь в котором потрескивал и облизывал сухие паленья, остался единственным источником света, который создавал приятный полумрак в гостиной.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и потянулся за коробкой конфет, которую чуть раньше положил на кофейный столик. Быстро распечатав ее, Дженсен вдохнул подзабытый аромат горького шоколада и поставил ее обратно, не позволяя себе взять ни одной конфеты.  
Бутылка виски уже была откупорена, поэтому Дженсен ловким движением вытащил пробку и налил янтарной жидкости в стакан на два пальца. Поднял стакан и посмотрел через виски на огонь, наслаждаясь игрой света в нем.  
Единственное, чего Дженсену не хватало сейчас для полного счастья – любимого человека рядом. Но об этом он запретил себе думать, тем более сейчас, когда собирался расслабиться не только физически, но и морально.  
– Черт, – неожиданно выругался незнакомый, но очень приятный мужской голос где-то позади дивана, – опять.  
Рука дрогнула, стакан выпал, и янтарная жидкость темным пятном растеклась по ковру. Дженсен, словно в замедленной съемке, обернулся на голос и замер, во все глаза, уставившись на незнакомца, который неизвестно как оказался в его гостиной. В одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер.  
– Эм… – замялся парень, точно так же уставившись на взъерошенного после душа Дженсена.  
Дженсен продолжая смотреть на него, хлопнул в ладоши один раз и комнату залил яркий электрический свет. И вот тогда Дженсен понял свою ошибку, потому что перед ним стоял греческий бог со смуглой кожей, с милыми родинками на лице и потрясающими ореховыми глазами, разрез которых чем-то напоминал рысий. Дженсен нервно сглотнул и подумал, что лучше бы это великолепие оставалось скрытым полумраком гостиной. Он хотел было снова похлопать в ладоши, но голос незнакомца вывел его из ступора:  
– Эй? – тем временем несмело позвал тот и сделал шаг к Дженсену, но тут полотенце незнакомца решило зажить собственной жизнью и ускользнуть с узких бедер хозяина. Парень едва успел придержать его рукой. – Черт! – взвыл он.  
– Может тебе халат дать? – спросил Дженсен, чувствуя, что потом пожалеет об этом, ну а если не предложит этого, то пожалеет еще больше.  
Парень нервно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.  
***  
– Значит, тебя зовут Джаред? – спросил Дженсен. Он снова сидел на диване и украдкой рассматривал завернувшегося в его любимый халат Джареда. Картина ему очень понравилась, но думать себе об этом Дженсен настрого запретил.  
– Да, Джаред. Джаред Падалеки. Друзья зовут меня Джей. Я не знаю, как это получилось, правда. Вот я выхожу из душа, а следующий шаг делаю уже в твоем доме, – нахмурился Джаред, нервно теребя пояс халата.  
– Мистика, – пробормотал Дженсен.  
Он, было, решил, что заснул в гостиной, разморенный душем и теплом камина и видит такой замечательный сон, но когда ушел за халатом для Джареда, случайно запнулся о ножку кресла. Такая боль не могла присниться.  
Дженсен снова посмотрел на Джареда, который закусив губу, изучал темное пятно на ковре.  
– Так, мне срочно нужно выпить, – устало произнес Дженсен и потянулся за бутылкой, – Джаред, составишь мне компанию?  
Джаред резко вскинул на него нечитаемый взгляд, выхватил из его рук бутылку и сделал большой глоток. После чего закинул в рот конфету и оказался очень близко. Дженсен растерянно моргнул, наблюдая за ним.  
– Я потом тебе все объясню, – быстро выпалил Джаред и, обхватив затылок Дженсена своей большой и теплой ладонью, притянул для поцелуя. Глубокого и страстного. Дженсен неверяще распахнул глаза, а когда Джаред отстранился – так же неожиданно, как и прильнул к нему – ощутил аромат бурбона и сладость шоколада на языке, словно сам только что пил виски и ел конфеты. Но было еще что-то неуловимое…  
– Кхем…– хрипло откашлялся Дженсен, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть неловкость, – А теперь я жду объяснений.  
Он очень надеялся, что все это ему не сниться. Джаред ему очень понравился. Внутри поселилось какое-то странное чувство, очень похожее на чувство собственничества. А после такого поцелуя… Дженсен уже был неуверен, что сможет отпустить Джареда, если тот захочет сейчас уйти.  
– Ты был прав в одном, когда подумал, что я бог. Только не греческий, – усмехнулся Джаред, а Дженсен застыл.  
– Только не говори, что ты умеешь читать мысли, – закрыв лицо руками, простонал он. Стоило только вспомнить, о чем подумал Дженсен тогда…  
– …  
– Джаред? – когда не последовало ответа, отнял от лица руки Дженсен и посмотрел на притихшего Джареда.  
– Ну ты же просил не говорить, что я умею читать мысли, – виновато улыбнулся тот.  
– О нет…– Дженсен не глядя схватил бутылку виски и сделал несколько глотков.  
– Успокойся, сейчас я этого не делаю, – придвинулся поближе Джаред.  
– Ну спасибо, успокоил, – фыркнул Дженсен, снова прикладываясь к бутылке, – дальше.  
– Что? – не понял Джаред.  
– Объяснения. Я все еще жду дальше, – потребовал Дженсен.  
Джаред, если и смутился, то не подал виду:  
– История на самом деле очень проста и коротка. Ты купил мой любимый виски и конфеты, а когда их открывал – думал о том, что тебе в тот момент недоставало, – пояснил он.  
А Дженсен нахмурился. Это было похоже на сказку. Он думал тогда о том, что ему не хватает любимого человека и появился Джаред. Напрашивался лишь один бредовый ответ:  
– Ты Купидон?  
– Нет, – рассмеялся Джаред, а Дженсен, как завороженный наблюдал, как тот запрокинул голову при этом. Не лучший момент, чтобы восхищаться им…– Но тоже могу исполнять желания.  
– Тогда зачем ты меня…– начал Дженсен, но тут же запнулся, – постой, когда ты появился, ты сказал «опять». Что, «опять»?  
Джаред растерял всю веселость и уставился в камин, наблюдая за огнем:  
– Ты меня уже когда-то призывал, – тихо ответил он.  
Дженсен не нашелся, что на это ответить и молча продолжал изучать профиль Джареда.  
– Это было не так давно, где-то полгода назад. Когда я смог прийти, ты уже опустошил почти всю коробку конфет и полбутылки виски. А когда я спросил о желании, ты полез целоваться, – Дженсен понял, что непроизвольно схватил и вцепился в диванную подушку.  
Он совершенно ничего не помнил с того вечера. На работе на День рождения коллеги подарили ему любимый виски, и он опустошил всю бутылку в одного, не захотев устраивать праздник. Вечер и ночь остались провалом в памяти, но единственное, что до сих пор преследовало Дженсена во сне – это тепло прикосновений и чувство единения. Но он списывал это на помутнение рассудка из-за алкоголя. А оказалось…  
– Ты не хотел приходить? – с натянутой улыбкой спросил Дженсен.  
– Какой же ты идиот, Дженсен, – выдохнул Джаред, – конечно, хотел! Просто я думал, что ты снова ничего не будешь помнить. Сам подумай, если бы я не хотел, то не стал бы тебя целовать.  
Дженсен почувствовал себя и, правда, идиотом, задав этот вопрос.  
– И вообще, я им закрепил договор на исполнение желания, – с улыбкой пояснил Джаред.  
– Договор? Желание? – нахмурился Дженсен, не понимая, о чем говорит Джаред. А тот в свою очередь придвинулся к нему, обнял за плечи и улыбнулся открыто и светло, сверкнув очаровательными ямочками:  
– Ну ты же хотел любимого человека.  
После этого Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что уже крепко обнимает Джареда в ответ и совершенно по-дурацки улыбается. Да, вот и устроил себе «маленький» праздник, который, похоже, грозил растянуться длиною в целую жизнь, причем совместную. Что ж, Дженсен ничего не имел против.


End file.
